verschwoerungstheorienfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Church of Satan
Die Church of Satan (CoS) wurde offiziell am 30. April 1966 von Anton Szandor LaVey in San Francisco gegründet. Diese internationale Organisation ist in den USA offiziell als Kirche anerkannt, verzichtet jedoch auf die ihr rechtlich zustehende Steuerbefreiung. Die Church of Satan repräsentiert jenen Satanismus, wie er 1969 durch LaVeys "Satanic Bible" kodifiziert wurde. Ihr Sitz befindet sich mittlerweile in New York City. Übersicht Die Church of Satan ist zentralistisch organisiert. Ihre Leitung (der "Order of the Trapezoid") setzt sich aus den beiden Hohepriestern (jeweils ein Mann und eine Frau) und dem Entscheidungsgremium der "Council of Nine" zusammen. Mitgliedschaften in der CoS können entweder passiv oder aktiv sein. Aktive Mitglieder können sich entweder als Medienrepräsentanten (so genannte "Agents") engagieren oder einer "Grotte" beitreten. Die sogenannten "Grotten" sind lokale Interessengruppen der Church of Satan. Einige Grotten treten öffentlich auf und verfügen sogar über eigene Homepages, andere ziehen es vor, im Verborgenen zu operieren. Der Leiter einer Grotte ist öffentlich lediglich dazu autorisiert, sich im Namen seiner Grotte, nicht aber im Namen der Church of Satan zu äußern. Die einzelnen Grotten haben keine zwingende Verbindung außer dem gemeinsamen Bekenntnis zum Satanismus, wie er von LaVey kodifiziert wurde. Innerhalb der Church of Satan ist seit ihrer Gründung bereits ein Schisma erfolgt: 1975 spalteten sich unter der Leitung von Church-of-Satan-Magister Dr. Michael Aquino einige Mitglieder der Church of Satan ab, um ihre eigene Organisation, den Temple of Set (ToS), zu gründen. Die Church of Satan vertritt einen atheistischen Standpunkt; die Figur Satans wird als Archetyp gedeutet, mit welchem sich der einzelne Satanist identifizieren kann. Auf der Homepage der Church of Satan kann man die "Richtlinien" und "Verhaltensformen" und einiges zum Selbstverständnis der Church of Satan nachlesen. Einige Auszüge: Die neun satanischen Grundsätze # Satan bedeutet Sinnesfreude anstatt Abstinenz! # Satan bedeutet Lebenskraft anstatt Hirngespinste! # Satan bedeutet unverfälschte Weisheit anstatt heuchlerischen Selbstbetrug! # Satan bedeutet Güte gegenüber denjenigen, die sie verdienen, anstatt Verschwendung von Liebe an Undankbare! # Satan bedeutet Rache anstatt Hinhalten der anderen Wange! # Satan bedeutet Verantwortung für die Verantwortungsbedürftigen anstatt Fürsorge für psychische Vampire! # Satan bedeutet, dass der Mensch lediglich ein Tier unter anderen Tieren ist, manchmal besser, häufig jedoch schlechter als die Vierbeiner, da er aufgrund seiner "göttlichen, geistigen und intellektuellen Entwicklung" zum Bösartigsten aller Tiere geworden ist! # Satan bedeutet alle sogenannten Sünden, denn sie alle führen zu physischer, geistiger oder emotionaler Erfüllung! # Satan ist der beste Freund, den die Kirche jemals gehabt hat,denn er hat sie all die ganzen Jahre über am Leben erhalten! Die neun satanischen Sünden # Dummheit # Anmaßung # Solipsismus # Selbsttäuschung # Zugehörigkeit zur Herde # Mangel an Perspektiven # Vergesslichkeit gegenüber früheren Grundsätzen # Kontraproduktiver Stolz # Mangel an Ästhetik Die Church of Satan ist außerdem der Meinung, * es gäbe keine Gottheit, zugehörige Satanisten schreiben sich aber Erfahrung mit übersinnlichem in ihrer Ausübung von Ritualen oder größerer Magie zu. * das Prinzip des Überlebens der Starken sollte auf allen Ebenen der Gesellschaft befürwortet werden, vom Einzelnen, der stehen oder fallen kann, bis hin zu den Nationen, die die Konsequenzen aus der Unfähigkeit ziehen müssten, ihr Geschick nicht lenken zu können. Der Glaube Ein aus der Satanischen Bibel entnommenes Zitat LaVeys verdeutlicht den Standpunkt der Church of Satan (alle weiteren auch aus der Satanischen Bibel): "Samstagabends sah ich Männer beim Karneval halbnackten Mädchen hinterherstieren, und sonntagmorgens sah ich dieselben Männer auf der Kirchenbank mit ihren Ehefrauen und Kindern, wie sie Gott baten, ihnen zu vergeben und sie von ihren fleischlichen Sünden zu befreien. Und am nächsten Samstagabend würden sie wieder zurück beim Karneval oder anderen Stätten des Genusses sein. Da wurde mir klar, dass die christliche Kirche auf Heuchelei beruht und des Menschen fleischliche Natur hervortreten wird." Nach LaVey steht der Mensch nicht auf einer höheren Stufe als das Tier, und das Verdrängen oder Leugnen jeglicher Triebe ist unnatürlich und falsch. Somit solle man sich auf das Diesseits konzentrieren und ein ganz dem Lustgewinn gewidmetes Leben führen: "I break away from all conventions that do not lead to my earthly success and happiness" (Ich sage mich los von allen Konventionen, die mir nicht Erfolg und Zufriedenheit im Diesseits versprechen). Da der Mensch als gleichberechtigter Teil der Natur gesehen wird, werden Tiere bei LaVey hoch geachtet - sie verkörpern für ihn den wahren Satanisten, da sie rein nach ihren Trieben leben, während der Mensch durch spirituelle und intellektuelle Entwicklung zum bösartigsten aller Tiere geworden sei: "man", because of his "divine spiritual and intellectual development", has become the most vicious animal of all!" ("Der Mensch" wurde durch seine "göttliche, spirituelle und intellektuelle Entwicklung" zum bösartigsten Tier von allen!"). Während viele andere Religionen und vor allem das Christentum die unbedingte Nächstenliebe als ein Ziel haben, sieht der Satanismus LaVeys tatsächlich oder scheinbar selbstverschuldet in Not Geratenen zu helfen als Verschwendung an: "Death to the weakling, wealth to the strong!" ("Tod den Schwachen, Reichtum den Starken!"). Aufgrund dessen kann man den Hedonismus und eine Art des Sozialdarwinismus als Kernpunkte des LaVey'schen Satanismus sehen. Prominente Mitglieder * Sammy Davis Jr. (Ehrenmitglied) * Kenneth Anger * Brian Hugh Warner (Marilyn Manson) (Ehrenmitglied) * Matt Skiba von Alkaline Trio * Marc Almond von Soft Cell * King Diamond * Boyd Rice * Kerry King Literatur * Anton Szandor LaVey: Die Satanische Bibel u. Rituale. ISBN 3-93568-405-3 * Ragnar Redbeard, Anton Szandor LaVey (Vorwort): Might is Right. Die Philosophie der Macht, Siegburg 2004, ISBN 3-936830-15-0 Weblinks *Webseite der Church of Satan *Informationen über die Church of Satan von Dr. Michael Aquino (englisch) Category:Gesellschaft Category:Religiöse Organisation Category:Satanismus Category:Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika